Don't Want To Remember
by Blood Princess Red
Summary: Keen on not remembering her past and living differently, will she be able to do it? Or will her past haunt her and destroy her inside out until she cant take it no more? Will a certain captain be able to drag her out of her darkness and save her breaking soul or will he be too late? Take my hand and find out! Uncover her past and find out what happened to make her forget! On hiatus
1. Chapter 0: All To Nothing, Almost

Don't Want To Remember

**Miracle: I don't think I need to say much right now. So I'll just let you guys read this! *waves and runs off***

**Chapter 0: All To Nothing, Almost**

* * *

_**On Blood Island, Grand Line**_

_**?'s P.O.V**_

I woke up on an island where everything is red. Just like blood and my hair. Makes me wonder if there's a difference sometimes.

I don't know where I am. But I can tell you who I am… Sort of. I only remember my name and nickname and… a promise

I remember promising someone to use my nickname and only use my real name when I completely trust a person.

Fair enough. I'm pretty sure you'd like to know what to call me, but for now you don't need to call me.

It would be a good idea to find something edible and fast. I don't know how long I was out for, but my guess a few days if I'm _that _hungry.

I sighed and got up from my sitting position. I started exploring the island, I noticed that the grass is _red_ doesn't matter where I go there isn't even a patch of green.

I may not have my memories but I have common sense! And grass should be green! Then again that's just the world saying 'I-don't-care! Don't-you-think-it's-more-colourful-that-way?' I sighed again and looked up.

Huh? That's weird… The grass is red and the bottoms of the trees are as well but, the tops are like any normal trees. The leaves are green and half away from the red grass up the tree it goes into brown.

Whatever! In don't even want to try and understand this island! It doesn't matter where I look it all looks the same! Grrr!

I punched the tree closest to me and was expecting my fist to hurt but instead the tree slowly fell down with a loud thud. I looked at my hand and it was perfectly fine except it was red and liquid like.

I wasn't surprised in the least. In the ten minutes that I've been awake I believe anything is possible. Yup, you heard me _anything_. Time travel, speaking to animals, immortality, turning into an animal, or even dying and returning back to life.

Call me crazy but it's just my instincts speaking. I decide to enjoy the peace on this island, looks like I'm the only one here.

And don't tell me I'm wrong because I can sense it… That's weird. I can sense animals and everything that moves on this island!

Even further out, across the sea! Speaking of the sea… I'm really close to it. I want to see my reflection, so it's most likely the best place to go look at.

As I reached the edge of the island I noticed that the sea near the island is red. I groaned in frustration and decided to try finding something else with that sense power or whatever.

Luckily, there was something like a rocky cave and inside there was water which was not red!

It's not that I don't like red. In fact I love it! But I can't see my reflection in something so dark now can I? I looked at myself in the reflection; my face was slightly dirty so I cleaned it with the fresh water.

I noticed that I had emerald green eyes. Bandages? Hmm? Oh yeah! I didn't look at my clothing until now. I have bandages around my breasts and on top a simple red and black vest. I looked down at my pants they are red and black. The right side of my pants has been ripped to make it look like half shorts and I think this actually suits me.

I checked the pockets of my pants or shorts… (Whatever you want to call it!) And pulled out a pair of gloves, some red and black nail polish, one red and one black lipstick, a bracelet with black and red skulls and then I pulled out a pen and notepad?

I put all the other things back and opened the notepad and looked at the first page. It was titled "Devil Fruit". I quickly skimmed through what was written and flipped to other pages. There were about 4 pages one the first section.

It actually helped me a lot. I understood what I did when I broke that tree down. It seems I still have perfect control over my Devil Fruit powers. I just need time to get used to it.

As I flipped to the next page I found something in strange almost ancient writing but surprisingly I could understand it. It said "Good luck, my dear friend. I hope you will forgive me for leaving you all alone. Don't worry! Someone will surely find you and help you. So please until then do your best to survive and relearn how to use your Devil Fruit powers!".

I flipped the next page but it was blank. I flipped through all the pages until I reached the back and saw some more writing. There wasn't much and this time it wasn't in an ancient like language.

"I swear I will never be a Marine! I will not turn back on the path I've chosen and they can't tell me when to die because I will be the one to decide that!" as I read that I felt a grin place itself on my lips.

I could tell that this was what I wrote myself. It was pure instinct that I'd say or write something like that, it just felt so like me.

Not that I really knew what 'me' was supposed to be like, but by the sound of it I was free and someone who didn't look at the consequences of my actions.

I closed the notepad while walking out of the cave and put it back in my pocket. Then I looked at the tree I 'accidently' murdered, I guess… Or should I say killed? Or maybe just broke… Yeah I think I'll stick with broke.

I decided to do something useful with it. I looked back at the cave, I got an idea. Since the cave wasn't red and the entrance, that looks like a mouth now that I look at it, was uncovered I decided to make something that I could close it off with.

I don't know how but I actually did it. It looks better than expected. The cave had some holes on the side so it was a perfect place to use some vines to tie this round door to the cave.

Once I was done I went to go pick some fruits. I brought loads of the back with some big leaves. Now before you ask me anything yeah the leaves were big and red. The fruits looked normal though.

I picked most of them off trees and since the tree tops looked normal its best to say it's safe to eat the fruits.

I ate my fill, it was still bright outside. I started thinking things over. Why was I here? Why this particular island? If I look at my common sense I'd say "An island with no people? Looks like fun! Let's go explore!".

I wonder what happened to me before I ended up here. What was I like before? Maybe if I were to meet someone I'd be able to understand how to act around others.

I sighed went out and gathered lots of little soft leaves and a few big ones. I made a pillow out of some of the little leaves and two big leaves. I made sure to tie the big leaves and not leave any spaces.

The leaves blanket took me a little longer but I was done with it and I made sure to use dry leaves for everything. I made sure to spread some dry leaves before placing my pillow and blanket down.

The cave was a bit moon shaped like and the water was in the middle. I had to walk around if I wanted to get to the door, but that didn't bother me in the least.

By the time I had pondered over my current situation, my questions and abilities it was very dark.

I was tired and at this point I didn't want to think about anything at all. I just want to plop down on my leaves bed and fall asleep.

Guess what? That's exactly what I did. And for nearly a year I lived like this alone. Not that I minded. I hunted, cooked collected fruits and made sure to train my body every day.

But this is only the beginning of my story and there is plenty to come. Plenty of troubles that I will come across, plenty places I will see, plenty of feelings I will reacquire and learn to treasure, plenty of happy and sad times, plenty memories that I don't want to remember will start coming back to me. To haunt me and to destroy me, from the inside out.

* * *

_**A.N: This is like a prologue I guess. Please review, follow and favorite if you think you find this interesting. Sorry if this first bit was a bit boring! Tell me if I made any mistakes or if you think I should make some bits different. Ideas appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Stop getting in my face!

**Don't Want To Remember**

**Miracle: Can you guess who it is?**

**Aura: *sips juice* If not your about to find out!**

**Red: You two are idiots! *sighs* I am warning you that there is slight swearing.**

**Chapter 1: Stop getting in my face!**

* * *

_**Blood Island**_

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

'People… Ship… Sea…' I woke up immediately when I checked my senses again I felt the same thing; people were heading to this island.

I cursed under my breath. The year that I lived alone made me realize how peaceful this island is without other _people._ I scrunched up my face and re-listened to my thoughts. Do I hate people now? I guess I became a little anti-social. Okay maybe a lot, but hey! Look at the bright side! At least I don't feel like killing people, just yet.

I came out of my little cave and climbed the nearest tree which was near the side where the ship was coming from. There were a few fruits, so I picked a few and ate them while staring blankly at the approaching ship.

When the ship was only a little bit away from docking I slipped out of the tree in my blood form, stopped in the middle of the forest and returned to my normal form. 'I'll wait for them here.'

I could sense them splitting up. One of them is heading straight in my direction. I hid in some nearby bushes to observe. I like to catch my prey of guard, though I doubt people are as stupid as animals.

'Whoa! Whoa! Is his hair on fire?' I looked at the person's hair. I'm sorry but it was the first thing I saw. 'I shouldn't be speaking though my hair is a bit like his, but it doesn't look like it's on fire.'

The next thing I noticed was the goggles. Their pretty neat if you ask me, moving along. Golden eyes, how intoxicating… 'Wait what? Rewind! I did not just go there… Just dropping the subject and moving along will be better for me.'

Pale skin, red lipstick? 'Is it me or does this guy have more cosmetics than me?' Nope, not just me. Never thought a guy could have more make-up than a woman, moving along enough distractions.

Spiky fur coat on shoulders, that coat is totally an instant love, I want it! No top, god what's up with people and no tops these days? Weapon around waist, belt, pants, shoes. Interesting.

"How long are you going to hide? Come out!"

'Shit! Lady Luck must really hate me, eh, whatever!' I calmly walked out of the bushes and stood in front of the 'more-cosmetics-than-a-woman' guy.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

'What the hell? I thought this island was uninhabited.' Kidd thought to himself while glaring at the woman in front of him 'I don't know why but she sort of irritates me.'

Rose glared right back at Kidd. They both stood there and glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Who the fuck are you?!" They both shouted at each other at the same time.

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?!" The both shouted at the same time and growled before jumping at each other with their fists raised, ready to hit each other.

Before their fists could get anywhere near each other they were both caught by Killer who just happened to hear his captain have a shouting competition with someone else and came to see what's going on.

Rose quickly made the hand that was held by Killer into blood for a brief second and backed off.

"Kidd, please don't start a fight with someone you just met!" Killer said in an annoyed voice before he turned to Rose and spoke in a much calmer voice "I'm sorry if my captain got on your nerves."

Kidd huffed, crossed his arms and started mumbling under his breath while glaring at an innocent tree

"It's fine, I'll let it slide. So who are you and what are you doing on _my _island?" Rose asked while calmly looking at the people in front of her.

"My name is Killer and this is Kidd." Killer said while relaxing a bit and motioning his head to Kidd "And who might you be? And why is this island yours?"

"My name is Rose. The reason why I am calling this island mine is quite obvious. I'm the only one living here on this island." Rose said a little coldly while narrowing her eyes at Killer.

Kidd suddenly and quickly piped up "Have you been to the New World?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who wants to know?" Rose asked while turning her back to the two pirates and looked at a tree with fruits before she grabbed a fruit and started munching on it.

"I do, now answer me properly!" Kidd hissed getting impatient quite quickly.

"Yes, I have. What of it?" Rose asked suspiciously while taking another bite out of the apple looking fruit.

"Join my crew!"

"No way!"

"Why not?!"

"I don't want to!"

Kidd huffed having enough, marched over to the red haired woman and threw her over his shoulder "You're coming with me like it or not!"

"What the heck? Put me down you asshole!" Rose shouted while hitting and kicking Kidd.

"Kill, tell the others to get any supplies we can and let's get going." Kidd said when Rose gave up and just crossed her arms while swearing up a storm under her breath.

'Get going? Oh no, no, no, no!' Rose quickly shouted in her head 'I'm not leaving my stuff! No way! In fact I don't want to leave at all, even if it would be nice.' Rose quickly shook her head, turned her body into her blood form and slipped out of Kidd's grasp. She quickly reformed her body and ran off in the direction where she knew she'll find the cave which she was living in.

"What the hell just happened?" Kidd said while he and Killer stared shocked at the back of a running Rose.

Killer quickly getting out of his shock "Devil Fruit." said the only thing that came to both their minds. Without wasting another second they both ran after Rose before she disappeared out of view.

* * *

_**A.N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the swearing it's just that Kidd and Rose are definitely the type to so I just had to. Please review, favorite and follow! Much appreciated.**_


End file.
